Hilary Becker the 2nd
by ACOUNTCLOSED
Summary: Set a few years after series 5, Hilary Becker son of Hilary and Jess Becker never met his father. And now he wants to find out more about him. When he finally meets the ARC team, how much will he get to find out about his deceased father?
1. The Second Hilary Becker

**Hello! This is my first Primeval fanfic and I'm pretty excited. This is set around 20 years after series 5. At the moment I've only seen the first two episodes of series 5 so I won't be including much from that at all. Now on with the story!**

_Hello my name is Hilary Becker 14 year old son to Hilary and Jessica Becker. I never knew my father. He died just before I was born. I haven't been told much about him either. Just that he died in an accident at his workplace and that he was the bravest person there could ever be. Sometimes I'd like to know more. My older sister, Rebecca never helped. She spends loads of her time in her room. This meant I had to find out the information myself and sometimes I get a bit too carried away when trying to find out more. Like on 15__th__ June 2046 the day my life changed from a boring and dull one to an adventurous one! Oh! It was also the day I found out more about my father. The first time my plans to find out more ever worked…_

It was 5pm in the morning of 15th June 2046 and Jessica Parker left her house quietly hoping not to wake Hilary or Rebecca. She climbed into the car and shut the door just as her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened the text message from Matt. _Where are you? _It read. She started to write a reply. At that moment, Hilary slipped out of the house. He crouched down and crawled over to Jess' car. He opened the boot and clumsily fell inside, the boot shutting loudly. Hilary closed his eyes tight, hoping Jess wouldn't go to see what the noise was. To Hilary's relief, Jess had been too busy replying to Matt to even hear the loud banging noise. Instead she just started the car engine and started driving the familiar route to the ARC.

Meanwhile, in the boot of the car, Hilary was lying in the dark, unsure of where he was going and starting to regret that he had even had this mad idea. Hilary hated the dark and small spaces and now look at him: squashed into the back of a car boot… in the dark. Of all the mad plans he had had in the past, this one had to be the maddest and stupidest one. However he did know that his mother and father had worked in the same place so surely his mother's workmate's would know lots about his father. This is what gave Hilary hope to continue with his mad idea and sneak around the ARC. The name of the building confused Hilary. He knew the letters stood for something but he couldn't work out what. And if he ever did, he wouldn't know if it was right.

After what felt like a long time to Hilary, the car finally came to a stop. He took a deep breath. He knew that Jess was going to open the boot to take her bag out but she'd also find Hilary. Would she drive him back home or let him stay for the day?

Jess opened the car door and got out. She shut the door and walked round to the boot to grab her bag. When she opened the boot, she stumbled back in surprise when she saw Hilary smiling innocently up at her. Jess pulled Hilary out of the car. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I want to find out more about dad!" Hilary answered.

"I've told you all you need to know," Jess sighed. "We've already had this conversation."

"I know nothing," Hilary screamed. "What was his job? Even what his favourite colour was. I want to know more. I need to know more."

"Hilary, you're too young," Jess explained softly.

"How can I be too young?" Hilary asked. "It's not like it's life changing!" Jess looked at him and was just about to reply when a man ran out of the ARC.

"There you are Jess," Matt stopped when he saw Hilary. "What's he doing here?"

"Listen Matt, I had no idea he was here," Jess explained. "He hid in the boot."

"Sounds like something his father would have done," Matt laughed. Hilary stepped forward.

"That's why I'm here," Hilary explained. "I want to know more about my father and what his job was and how he died."

"You want to know a lot kid, and I'm not sure you should find out," Matt said slowly with a glance to Jess.

"I deserve to know," Hilary snapped. "He's my father." Matt glanced back to Jess who sighed.

"Fine," Jess gave in. "He's going to find out one day anyway."

"Follow me then Hilary," Matt smiled as he led the way into the building. Hilary followed Matt straight into a lift as Jess followed him. "The ARC stands for Anomaly Research Centre. For about 30 years, anomalies have been popping up everywhere. They lead into both the future and the past. Occasionally creatures threatening to kill the entire human race come through into our world. It's our job to get them back home or if the anomaly closes, bring them here so our animal expert, Abby Maitland can look after them."

"So was my father killed by a dinosaur?" Hilary asked as the elevator doors opened with a ping. Jess walked out.

"I'll tell you later," Matt promised as he followed Jess out. Hilary took a deep breath before following Matt and Jess out. He was met by a man older than Matt who was wearing a smart suit and was holding his hands behind his back.

"Are we recruiting kids now then Matt?" he said sarcastically.

"Lester, this is Hilary Becker, Captain Becker and Jess' son," Matt told Lester. "He's here to find out about his father. I believe it's fine for him to be here for a day." Hilary felt uneasy while Lester studied him.

"Fine, for a day," Lester agreed as he turned and walked into his office. Jess walked over to what looked like loads of television screens to Hilary.

"This is the AD," Matt smiled.

"Anomaly what?" Hilary asked.

"Detector," Matt answered. "This is where your mother works. Informing us where the anomalies are any shortcuts to get to places, basically a more advanced sat nav!" Just then a man with messy black hair and a woman with short blonde air walked in. "And there's the genius who created the AD!" The man looked at Hilary before turning to the women.

"Abby, is it me or does he look familiar?" The man asked.

"That's because he's Becker's son you dope!" Abby laughed. The man turned back to Hilary.

"It's nice to meet you!" he said. "I'm Connor by the way."

"Hilary," Hilary nodded.

**So that's the introduction done. Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. First Encounter

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter!**

_So that's how I first got to the ARC and met Matt, Connor and Abby. Via the boot of my mother's car! I was finally in the ARC and in about 15 minutes I had found out more about my father than I had ever known in my life. And I was about to find out how dangerous his line of work was._

Connor and Abby walked off down one of the corridors as Jess sat down in front of the AD. "Come with me," Matt said. "I've got something to show you." He walked down one of the corridors; the one Abby and Connor had just gone down. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise and the lights started to flash red. Matt spun round and ran past Hilary. "Of all the days!" Hilary ran after Matt.

Jess was typing quickly on the keyboard as Matt ran up with Hilary behind her. "Co-ordinates?" Matt asked.

"What's going on?" Hilary asked as Connor and Abby ran back into the room.

"The AD's detected an anomaly," Connor explained while Jess and Matt discussed co-ordinates and plans. Matt stood up straight.

"Connor, Abby let's go," Matt ordered.

"What about me?" Hilary asked.

"Stay here with your mother," Abby answered. "It'll be safer."

"Safer?" Hilary repeated. "I don't care if it's safer. I want to help."

"You can help from here," Matt sighed.

"I finally find out what my father's job was and then I have to stay here?" Hilary argued. "Isn't it time I did something that would make him proud. If you're worried about me being hurt, then don't be. If my father could do it, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to. Everyone's always telling me how much like him I am." Hilary turned to Matt. "You said so yourself this morning. It's only for a day." Everyone turned to look at Jess.

"I don't think," Jess was cut off by Hilary.

"Please mum?" Hilary begged. "I'll listen to everything Matt says."

"Fine," Jess turned to Matt. "But if anything happens to him, you'd be the one in trouble."

"I'll make sure he's safe," Matt promised before turning to Connor. "Get him a EMD."

"What! He's 14!" Connor protested. "You've only just started to trust me with one!"

"Just get him one Connor!" Matt ordered.

"Fine," Connor agreed as he ran off.

"We'll meet you by the trucks," Matt called as he led Hilary and Abby into the elevator. "You better do as I say or your mother will have my head!" Matt told Hilary.

"If I have to," Hilary sighed.

**()**

Five minutes later, Matt, Connor, Abby and Hilary were stood outside a supermarket. "Jess, have you got the CCTV up?" Matt asked.

"Yes Matt, and it looks like there's a sign of an incursion," Jess answered.

"Any idea which dinosaur?" Matt questioned.

"No idea, when I find out I'll tell you," Jess replied. "The anomaly's in the basement by the way."

"Ok, Abby and Connor go and shut the anomaly," Matt ordered. "Myself and Hilary will try to find the creature."

"Let's go," Matt nodded. "Follow me Hilary and don't get lost!"

**()**

Matt and Hilary ended up wandering around for about 30 minutes before anything exciting actually happened. They were now on the 4th floor. Matt decided that there was nothing on the 4th floor. "Try the next floor now." They were about to go up the escalator when Hilary heard a low growling noise. He spun round to come face to face with three cross looking Raptors. Hilary glanced behind him to see Matt at the top of the stairs, still unaware of the raptors below. Hilary knew he couldn't shut as the raptors would definitely attack him then so he held his EMD up ready to shoot. Before Hilary had a chance to do anything, the biggest raptor knocked the EMD out of his hand. It landed about 10 meters from the stairs.

"Not in a good mood I see," Hilary gulped. The biggest raptor took a few steps back before leaping into the air, getting ready to sink its teeth into human flesh. Hilary shut his eyes tight ready for the bit. But instead he had a massive (but dead) dinosaur land on top of him. He sighed in relief as the other raptors ran off and Matt pulled the dead one off him. "That was a close one." Hilary smiled as he stood up.

"This isn't funny," Matt snapped. "It was going to kill you. You should have called for my help!" Hilary went to pick his EMD up.

"If I had done that, it would have killed me straight away," Hilary told Matt. "I know a lot about dinosaurs and raptors find two of a species a threat. They prefer to go for easy food instead of having to fight for it. Surely you knew that."

"You know your stuff don't you kid," Matt said.

"Yes because I'm not stupid and I'd like it if you stopped calling me kid," Hilary replied. "Now let's stop chatting. We have 2 more raptors to find."

"One actually," Abby called as she ran round the corner with Connor who was pulling a sack along with him.

"The stupid creature ran straight into us," Connor explained.

"Raptors aren't stupid. If they were stupid they wouldn't be able to catch their food to eat in the first place and then we wouldn't have to deal with them right now," Hilary corrected Connor. The raptor that Matt had shot moved slightly. "Is it waking up?"

"I think it's just moving in its sleep," Matt answered. "Anyhow I want to get this other raptor soon so we can get this shop open again."

"It's a baby raptor," Abby pointed out.

"So?" Connor asked.

"The babies rely on their parents for food and warmth," Hilary remembered.

"Which means it shouldn't be too far away," Abby finished.

"It might even be practicing its hunting skills," Connor shrugged.

"What?" Matt frowned. Connor nodded behind Matt. Matt turned round. The raptor jumped towards him. Hilary quickly pulled out his EMD and with no time to aim, he shot hoping he'd hit the dinosaur…

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
